crazy caring creatures
by koalakrazykarla88910
Summary: Ulquiorra loves Grimmjow. Grimmjow loves Ulquiorra. Who will admit it first? And what will happen when they do? Rated M, for YAOI and lemons in later chapters. First fanfic :0 hope u like ; x


Ulquiorra Cifer was on his way to another of Azien's meetings. Ever since that Kurosaki Ichigo substitute shinigami had entered Hueco Mundo the Espada had been called for meetings much more often. And Ulquiorra meant **much** more often. But he wasn't complaining; no, in fact Ulquiorra was still as willing as ever to follow what ever Aizen-sama said or wanted. That was Ulquiorra's only purpose in life. That was it. Or so he thought...

Much later on, when the meeting had finished Ulquiorra headed back to his room to relax. He had noticed that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hadn't been present at today's meeting but what did he care? _The trash was probably bunking of again like he usually does_ Ulquiorra thought to himself with distaste. He then realized that Aizen hadn't got someone to get Grimmjow to the meeting like he usually did. "Why was that?" Ulquiorra wondered aloud without meaning to, very unlike himself making him frown. There was then a knock at the door erupting him from his deep thoughts so Ulquiorra went to answer it already knowing who it would be.

Yammy. "Yes Yammy what is it? Ulquiorra said tiredly with that same stoic face that he always wore. I mean, Yammy was alright and all, but couldn't he even get one second of peace in this life? Of course Yammy knew by now that Ulquiorra didn't like to be kept waiting and from that even more frightful look than usual on his face Yammy would only have one chance to say what he needed to say; so he did. "Ulquiorra-sama (he bowed), I just thought I'd let you know that Grimmjow is unwell today."

Grimmjow was _**ill**?_ "Is that all Yammy?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama, that's all."

"I do not care about that _trash_ Yammy, you should know that by now. Please refrain from telling me anything other about Grimmjow, i do not care about anything to do with him in the slightest."

"What is refrain Ulquiorra?" That said Ulquiorra sighed deeply; before he could try to simple his wording for this simpleton before him, Yammy spoke again.

"Well, I know you say that you don't care Ulquiorra-sama, but Grimmjow-sama, i have been told is in great pain and may die, apparently."

This shocked Ulquiorra but he managed just in time to control the shock and concern he was feeling for Grimmjow. Why did he, a higher rank Espada, even care about that loud mouth beast? This thought disturbed him making Ulquiorra want to end this conversation quickly so that he could think this over. He then realized that Yammy was still waiting for a reply to his news. "Yammy, if that is all then would it be alright if we now ended this conversation now?" he inquired with an unusual impatient tone which to his surprise did not surprise Yammy in the slightest. "Of course Ulquiorra-sama." With that he bowed once more to the Espada before him then walked away with a small smile upon his large lips knowing that indeed that Grimmjow only had a small bug caught from being too near to one of szayel's unfinished experiments; the reason he had exaggerated the truth to Ulquiorra was because he knew without out a doubt that Ulquiorra had feelings for Grimmjow. He just wouldn't admit them. _So hopefully, Yammy thought mischievously to himself, now he will admit his feelings to Grimmjow._

As soon as Yammy had left Ulquiorra had stormed back into his room and sat on his bed deep in thought. Grimmjow might die? Once again, Ulquiorra hated the fact that he actually cared when he heard those words. He then decided that seeing as Grimmjow was ill he might as well see how he was doing and just make up some excuse to do with Aizen's orders. The reason that Ulquiorra needed an excuse was because: 1. Grimmjow might let the fact that Ulquiorra had come to check up on him go to his head. 2. Because if Grimmjow found out that Ulquiorra cared enough to visit him, he might figure out (with that small brain of his) that Ulquiorra was in love with him. And that humiliation he could never face. Especially when he knew Grimmjow couldn't possibly love him back.

So, as soon as he had thought of something Ulquiorra walked swiftly to Grimmjow's room and knocked briefly on the door. "Who the hell is it?" Grimmjow spoke out in a low voice. "It's Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. May i come in?" he spoke softly.

Grimmjow just stared in shock at the door. Ulquiorra was here? Why the hell would he even come here? And speak in such a gentle concerned voice too? At just the sound of Ulquiorra actually calling him by his name he got an erection making him hot and flustered. Blushing furiously and now trying to calm down, he lay back down and told Ulquiorra to come in.

Walking in calmly and shutting the door quietly Ulquiorra took a moment before looking at Grimmjow. He certainly looked ill by the way he was gripping on the bedsheets to even sit up, small droplets of sweat running down his features including down those toned muscles, which made Ulquiorra worry for a reason he couldn't figure out; but he didn't really look as if he was going to die. Or maybe Grimmjow just held the pain deeper inside? Sighing inwardly Ulquiorra just gazed at Grimmjow letting his eyes stare at that beautiful face and imagine even further down; forgetting in that one moment who he even was, Ulquiorra didn't even speak, he just stared at Grimmjow getting lost in those brilliant blue eyes.

In that silence Grimmjow was begging to feel rather awkward; especially at the way Ulquiorra was staring at him so intensely, so of course he had to break the silence. "Ulquiorra, is there something that you want? It's just, i don't think I'm in any condition to hold any long conversations right now if you know what i mean?"

Sheesh, why was he even explaining himself to that heartless jerk? Suddenly, Grimmjow couldn't contolerate any more talk with no answers: he was beginning to loose his head, literally. Ulquiorra quickly noticed that Grimmjow was about to loose his control and rushed unexpectedly forward to support him so that he didn't hurt himself lying down too quickly. Placing his hand on Grimmjow's sweat-filled back he helped him to slowly lie down, then he wiped his hands on the blue bed covers. In fact, Grimmjow's whole room was covered in mostly blue, the carpet was a light blue, two of the walls were light blue, the others being white so that they contrasted. The curtains were a darker blue to match the bed covers. The only furniture that Grimmjow held in his middle size room was a small black leather sofa, next to the window besides Grimmjow's double bed, with, ironically, a blue throw over on it. _He must really like the color blue, Ulquiorra thought with amusement as he quickly took in the rooms appearance._

Finally realizing that now Grimmjow was now lying down and waiting for an answer from his question from before, Ulquiorra composed himself and answer in his voice that always hid the emotion he felt when he was with Grimmjow or anybody to be exact, and was about answer with his excuse when his eyes gazed down and saw Grimmjow's rock hard erection. "Grimmjow..."he now whispered almost losing control at the sight before him...

Grimmjow scowled at Ulquiorra, "What are you looking at?" He then looked at what Ulquiorra was looking at. "Oh..."Blushing he reached to pull the covers over himself but before he could Ulquiorra's hand reached out quickly and grabbed the hard member making Grimmjow gasp but then moan in pleasure. "Ulqu-iorra. What are you doing...?"

_What am i doing? __Its not like he feels the same way. _Ulquiorra was about to remove his hand when he felt another hand on his gently stroking his fingers and not letting go of his wrist which was pressed on Grimmjow's cock. "Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"You'd better finish what you started Ulquiorra" Grimmjow answered in a seductive voice making Ulquiorra instantly go hard too.

"But Grimmjow your ill. Apparently your in great pain and could die. But you don't look ill..."

"Who told you this?"

"Yammy" Ulquiorra blushed and looked away._ I've never seen him blush. He looks so damn cute._

"Now can you please let go of my wrist?" Ulquiorra tried tugging it away but Grimmjow kept his grip. _Hmm, maybe i **should** try playing ill then? See how Ulquiorra reacts..._

Grimmjow suddenly let go of Ulquiorra's skinny wrist and fell back into his bed and screwed his eyes in fake agony. "Oh, Ulquiorra, i feel so faint. Ulquiorra..." Then he dropped his act and lay motionless in front of Ulquiorra. His acting skills must have been rather good because the shocked Ulquiorra lost his composure completely and dropped to his knees then started to shake the sexta, "Wake up Grimmjow! Please wake up!" he nearly shouted. When Grimmjow didn't stir Ulquiorra became desperate and dropped his head on Grimmjow's toned stomach and spoke in a desperate whisper, loosing his carefully controlled self control, clutching Grimmjow's grey pajama top to his usually emotionless face "Please don't leave me now Grimmjow. I love you..."

"WHAT? Ulquiorra, you l-love m-e?" Grimmjow sat up abruptly at hearing this sudden Grimmjow's sudden return to life shocked the espada and he quickly stood up from his position and looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about trash." _So he's gone back to calling me that again has he? Well, two can play at that game._ Grimmjow thought fiercely.

Just as Ulquiorra was about to walk away Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra by the waist and pulled him down onto Grimmjow's lap.

"What do you think your doing?" Ulquiorra spoke, embarrassed but enjoying the feel of being so close to Grimmjow. He tried to get up but was pulled back down; Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra's face to his with his hand while caressing his face unhurriedly. "Ulquiorra", he breathed, then unexpectedly leaned in towards Ulquiorra and kissed him softly on the lips while taking his hand from Ulquiorra's face and raked it into his short raven hair, almost possessively.

At first Ulquiorra was in complete and utter shock, then he realized what was happening and started to kiss Grimmjow back while placing his cold hands on Grimmjow's shoulders.

**To be continued... **


End file.
